Dorm Days And Burning Buildings
by thejennakayshow
Summary: AU! Sequel to 'Slingin Shots And Greasin Gears! What toll will it take on Beth & Daryl's relationship while Beth is away at college and Daryl has someone out for his demise. Will they pull through it together or will walls be built to separate the two? When Daryl's world is falling apart will Beth be able to put it back together or will it be someone else taking Beth's place? SMUT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be the Sequel for Slingin Shots And Greasin Gears. Thr first chapter should be up within the next week :) I cannot wait for this new adventure for Beth and Daryl! If you all have any suggestions or have a scenario you would like to see please PM me :) I have most of the outline for this story already completed but i am always open to suggestions! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	2. Gleggie

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWD.

Beth was recovering well from her attack and it had definitely helped when she realized she would never have to take a step into that dorm again. Over the course of the 2 days Beth was in the hospital Maggie and I had gotten everything out of the dorm that was needed, bought furniture and supplies for the new apartment leaving their bedrooms to decorate themselves besides the beds we had picked out for them. It wasn't until the first day we took her into the apartment that she seen the duct tape and started having an anxiety attack, it was then that we found out about her being bound by it, that got tossed out the window as soon as the words were uttered. We hadn't really asked her about the attack, the police had interrogated her enough. As soon as she was told Zack was dead, she let the healing process begin and complete.

Sasha was a different story, she was messed up for a week. She cut herself off from everyone and then she finally let Beth in her room. Beth thanked her for what she had done and Sasha was okay, well for the most part but she was going to a councilor for help.

Beth and i were currently pulling into Hershel's driveway. Today was the rehearsal dinner for Maggie and Glenn's wedding tomorrow. I parked the truck and Maggie came running out in a white sundress as we got out of the truck and walked towards the house.

"There is my favorite sister!" she said giving Beth a huge.

"I'm your only sister, Maggs." Beth laughed out.

"And hows your Fiancée doing today?" Maggie said leaning towards me for a hug. I felt my face flush as she referenced that day back at the hospital. The nurse had come in after they had arrived announcing that she had heard Beth's Fiancée had arrived. I blushed just as much now as i did then. The look on Hershel and Maggie's faces were priceless and i just laughed and shook my head waiting to explain after the nurse had left.

"Maggie, stop!" Beth snapped and smacked Maggie on the arm.

"Its okay, Beth." i said cutting off the rest of the train of thought i was having. I really didn't want to admit it to anyone but i actually kinda liked it, i was getting used to Maggie calling me it and it really didn't even bother me when she started doing it in the first place, just embarrassed me a bit. Beth looked at me and smiled pulling her hair to one side as she walked off behind Maggie. When she looked away i clinched my fists at the sight of the barely there bruises that still resided on her neck and then once i calmed myself walked into the house.

" Did you bring your dress Beth? You are staying here tonight with me and Sheila right?" Maggie asked Beth while we at dinner. Beth nodded her head, then gave me a sad glance and i squeezed her thigh under the table so she knew that i understood.

" Daryl, Rick, you guys wanna play a little poker tonight? Got the place to myself." Glenn said wiggling his eyebrows before. I nodded and mumbled out a 'sure' before finishing my plate and excusing myself to go get Beth's things from the truck. I lit a cigarette after i got off the porch and walked to the truck sitting down on the tailgate and looking up at the clear sky.

"Whatcha doin brother?" Rick said rounding the corner and sitting down next to me.

"Stuff." i said before looking over to him, "Things." i added with a grin so he knew i was making fun of him. It was a bit of an inside joke from a movie we had watched a while back.

"Okay Jackass, seriously, you only do this when you are thinkin bout stuff." he said and then added "things" with a chuckle and i laughed along with him.

Actually i just came out here to get Beth's stuff. Figured id just enjoy the quiet for a minute before i had to hear about any more wedding shit." i said with a grumble.

"Still haven't softened to the idea?" he asked looking out over the farm.

"I dunno." i mumbled out shrugging my shoulders.

"Well that isn't a hell no, so i guess that's an improvement." he said jokingly. I hopped down off of the tailgate stomping out my cigarette and made my way to grab Beth's things from the backseat of the truck. He grabbed one of the bags i sat down outside the truck and headed towards the house without a word. No words were needed. Even though he joked about it, he knew if mu resolve was falling apart and my silence just confirmed it. Thankfully, Rick wasn't a man of many words when it came to shit like this and he wasn't a blabbermouth. We took Beth's things up to her room and joined the boys back at the dinner table where Hershel was waiting with cards.

"Hows about a game or two?" he said setting some poker chips out. The next thing were heard was Maggie shrieking upstairs and we all made a dash towards the sound.

"Whats going on?!" Glenn yelled out climbing the stairs. When we got to Beth's room we seen Maggie crying on her bed.

"They sent the girls the wrong dresses!" she cried out.

"Oh boy." Rick said under his breath behind me.

"Maggie, its at least the right size and color, it'll be fine. The top is similar." Beth said trying to calm her down.

"One thing always goes wrong for your wedding, looks like we got it out of the way! And if isn't all that bad." Sheila said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Look babe, the girls aren't worried about it so neither should you. Everything will be okay, we are getting married tomorrow, that's what is important here, not their dresses." Glenn said softly kneeling down in front of his crying soon-to-be wife and She looked up smiling.

"You're right, I'm sure you girls will look amazing!" she said laughing at herself and wiping away the stray tears.

"Boys, its getting late, meet me at my place at 8AM alright?" Glenn said after giving Maggie a kiss on the head. Rick and i nodded in agreement before he walked down the stairs to the front door.

"See ya tomorrow Darlin." i said before giving Beth a kiss.

"I love you." she whispered against my lips after our kiss.

"I love you too." i said giving her hip a squeeze before turning around to leave.

"Why did we have to be here so early when the wedding doesn't start until 5?" I grumbled sitting on Glenn's couch.

"Because i wanted to be nice and cook yall breakfast." Glenn said from the kitchen. "And i kinda volunteered ya'll to put up the decorations in the barn with Sheila and Beth.

"Great." i grumbled, "Why didn't we do this shit yesterday?"

"Because Maggie wanted to have one stress free day." Glenn said bringing out plates to Rick and I. We ate in silence and then Rick and i headed to the farm. When we got there the ceremony area was already set up under the big tree next to the barn. We walked inside the barn where Sheila and Beth were sitting up the decorations.

"What do we need to do?" Rick said grabbing their attention.

"We need yall do hang the lights from the top of the barn and then drape this parachute from the ceiling under the lights, hiding the loft area and lighting the barn." Beth said as she walked towards me and gave me a kiss kn the cheek. "Get to work boys, you only have us for 3 hours." she said handing us the things we needed. It took us 2 hours to get the lights strung and the parachute the way the girls wanted it. Beth looked flustered as she put the final touches on the reception area and was typing away at her phone.

"Anything else i can do?" i asked her and tucked the random strand of hair that fell from her ponytail, behind her ear. She huffed with irritation and looked up at me with a frustrated look.

"Can you go kick this DJ's ass?" she said and completely caught me off guard and i chuckled without thinking which earned me a death stare. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago to set up and he hasn't showed up, wont answer my texts or calls either!" she huffed before slamming her phone down on a table and growling in anger.

"Fuck 'em." i stated simply and she looked at me puzzled. "Let me go make a few calls okay?" i said rubbing her arm. "Relax Darlin." i said pressing a kiss to the top of her head and walking out the barn doors.

"Michonne, do me a favor, yeah yeah, i know its early, can ya get me the number for that band that played last weekend at the bar?" i asked and she grumbled the number to me before hanging up without a goodbye. After a few calls i walked back into the barn finding Beth talking to someone on the phone. She held up a hand while she finished up the call. "i got a band comin'. They got a system you can use to play music too." i said after she got off the phone. She jumped up throwing herself around me.

"What would i do without you?" she said before slamming her lips on mine.

"Okay you two, its showtime, we got to go get ready now." Rick called out. I reluctantly pulled away from Beth giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking away.

We arrived at the farm 4 hours later and there was already a handful of guests already there. Lori was already there with Carl in his suit and Judith in the cutest little tutu dress sitting in her Flower Girl wagon. We were standing around greeting guests and getting them seated when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to see a text from Beth.

'You look so dapper. Dapper Daryl is super sexy. ;) -B'

I chuckled and looked up to the house, she must have been spying out the window. I sent her a quick reply before Rick hollered that it was showtime and we had to get lined up next to Glenn.

'Cant wait to see you. -D'

I stood next to Rick and waited for the music to start. Once the music started Sheila came into view from the house, walking towards the isle. My eyes were trained on the house waiting to see Beth emerge. Once i caught glimps of the front door opening my stomach fluttered. She was stunning, i was so glad i didn't have to talk during any of this because she took my breath away, my way of forming words wouldn't function even if i tried. My eyes were glued to her and they never once strayed from her. The dress she was wearing was the same as Sheila's but the color against her pale skin made her look angelic and i couldn't take my eyes off her. The top hugged her every curve and the bottom flowed like a river down her legs that looked longer than normal because of the gray suede high heels she was wearing. Ever step she took exposed a bit of her leg due to the split in the dress that hadn't been on Sheila's. She looked eyes with me and gave me a shy smile that made my heart flutter instead of my stomach and for the smallest of seconds i imagined that she was walking down the isle to meet me and exchange vows. Beth Dixon. Yes, i didn't mind that thought at all. She stopped standing on the gray plywood heart that was waiting in her spot to keep her heels from sinking into the ground. Her hair was curled, swept to one side with a few crystal clips, exposing her milky neck. She must have used makeup to cover the last of the bruising, but i didn't care, i wanted to run my hands, lips, tongue over that exposed skin. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and i had to look away from her because i needed to get a grip on the desire that was washing over me or Glenn's wedding pictures were going to be ruined by a rock hard bulge in my pants. I shifted my attention to Hershel and Maggie that had just reached Glenn. I kept glancing at Beth throughout the ceremony and soon vows had been exchanged and Glenn was kissing his bride while everyone cheered them on. The guests ventured into the barn for the reception while Glenn and Maggie took their pictures. We did a few bridal party shots and then were being ushered into the barn to start the reception. We ate dinner and then were rushed to do the bridal party dance after Maggie and Glenn had danced their first dance as husband and wife.

"Keep your grubby hands above the waist old man." i said to Rick who was dancing with Beth.

"Hey its not my fault the ladies cant resist this." Rick laughed out.

"Them sound like fightin words" Maggie chuckled.

"Let me have my woman." i said stealing Beth away from Rick and dancing with both Sheila and Beth. "Look who the ladies man is now." i laughed as Rick stood in the middle of the dance floor without a partner. Sheila walked over to Rick and started dancing with him.

"Sorry, couldn't let the man stand there like a fool." she said.

"Hey now, i don't want no pity dance. I know one woman who'd fight ya to dance with me right now." he said winking at Lori who just laughed at the exchange. The song finished and it was time for speeches. Rick was up first.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out today to share Maggie and Glenn's special day. Its always nice to cheer for the underdog and i think we've all done a little of that in this case, look at this nerd snaggin this hot piece of tail. Don't worry Lori, you'll always be the hottest." he said and everyone laughed. "I'm gonna make this short and sweet because i have always been a man of few words, and that has been for Glenn's benefit if you've ever tried to have a conversation with this kid, you know what i mean." he chuckled as Glenn smiled and shook his head. "Anyways, Maggie, you look beautiful today and just know that even at your worst you will look like a supermodel next to this ugly mug." he said gesturing to Glenn. "Glenn, I'm happy for ya man, i know that you knew from ya'lls first date that she was different and look, here we are, celebrating your realization. Congrats you two, i wish you the best on the next part of the adventure of life. To Maggie and Glenn!" he said lifting his glass to toast.

"To Maggie and Glenn!" i repeated with the crowd. Ricks words rang in my head 'From the first date you knew she was different'. I looked over to Beth who was smiling and laughing at something Maggie had said and she was different. She seen me for something, someone i never knew i was. She was someone who didn't stop at the rough exterior, someone who didn't just think about dollar signs when she looked at me, someone that took the time to really get to know me, the good parts and the bad. She was special. she hit her glass with her knife and cleared her throat.

"Thank you everyone for being here to share this day with Glenn and Maggie. Its been so nice seeing Maggie so happy. We used go talk about this day all the time as little girls. Marrying the man of your dreams." she said glancing between the two of them and then looking at me for a moment. "I remember the princess fairytales we would fawn over and dream about one day meeting our prince charming. And it looks like you have, the prince of the pizza, but a prince nonetheless." she giggled. "Now its time for the rest of your lives to begin and now you can begin with giving Daryl and I nieces and nephews to spoil." she smiled and my heart did that weird fluttery thing again. "But seriously, i am so happy for you guys and i wish you the best. To Maggie and Glenn!" she ended the toast. The cake was cut afterwards and the garter belt toss was shortly after.

"Get your ass out there."Rick said pushing me out towards the dance floor.

"I'm not single." i mumbled.

"Well there ain't no ring on your finger so get your ass out there." he said pushing me again. "Ya might as well try. I'm sure Beth's gonna try for that bouquet and if she catches it, one of those guys are gonna have their grubby hands all over her, and you are just gonna have to sit there and watch." he said raising his eyebrows, challenging me.

"Fine." i snapped at him before walking to the dance floor with the rest of the 'single' men. I stood there with my arms crossed until Glenn started the countdown and Ricks words sounded in my head. I reached out snatching the garter in mid air before it hit Jimmy's hands. I walked back to stand next to Rick seeing his smug, cocky smirk.

"Fuck you." i grumbled at him and he just laughed.

"And now we have to pray Beth catches that bouquet." he laughed. What an asshole. "Hey, you may need to get up close and personal with your soon to be sister in law." he joked pointing to Carleen who was standing next to Beth. Both ladies stopped talking and reached for the bouquet as it approached and you can only imagine my relief when the flowers landed in the hands of Beth. Rick slapped his hand on my back, "You know what this means, "and I gave him a questioning look. "You're next my friend." he winked and walked back to his seat.

"Come on man, you've got to put your garter on your bride for the night. " Glenn said pushing me out to Beth who was now sitting in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. "You gotta put it on with your teeth. "Glenn whispered to me as 'Pony' by Genuine starts to play. I glanced at Hershel who gave me a curt nod as I knelt in front of his youngest daughter. I couldn't do it and Beth lifted her leg out of the split in her dress and it was taking all self control not to run my hands up the milky white skin to her core. I had just got the garter over her foot when the crowd started chanting 'Use your teeth' and I gave Beth a glance and the blush she was sporting spurred me on. I put the garter between my teeth and started dragging it up her exposed leg. When I reached the middle of her thigh I released the elastic band from my teeth with a snap, Beth jumped, put her leg down and gave me a shove before hiding her face in her hands as everyone cheered. The night went on with lots of dancing and eventually Hershel and a few older guests decided to call it a night. Everyone was preoccupied with the band and drinks when Beth grabbed my hand pulling me out of the barn and around the back.

"Come on,let's go into the loft" she said as started climbing the ladder. I was still standing on the grass When she reached the loft and she looked down at me, "Whatcha wait in' for hot stuff?" she said smiling down at me. I grinned as I started my way up to meet her. When i reached the lost she was sitting on a bale of hay, her legs crossed, exposed from the split on her dress. She stood seductively walking towards me, the sway of her hips hypnotizing me. " I've been waiting all night to do this" she whispered against my lips and kissing me softly leaving me wanting more. Pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head with my own, our fingers tangled together. She arched against me and i could feel myself hardening. "Fuck me, Daryl." she whispered to me and something in me snapped. I let go of her walking over and sitting on the hay bale, running my hands through my hair. "Did i do something wrong?" he voice said timidly.

"Nah Darlin, but yer my bride for the night, and fuckin' just don't seem right." i said and she looked at me as though i had two heads. "What?" i asked.

"Is that why you don't like marriage? Because you feel like you cant have wild sex anymore?"she laughed. I shrugged my shoulders, i really didn't know what came over me. "Fuck me" she said as she walked over to me. She sat on my lap straddling my lap. "Fuck me, husband." she said looking into my eyes. I could feel myself growing more aroused. "Fuck your wife." she whispered in my ear nipping my earlobe and diminishing my resolve. I gripped her ass in my hands as i stood up and pinned her to the wall, her legs wrapped around me. She moaned into my kiss as i rocked my erection against her. She out her feet to the ground so i could unbuckle my pants and drop them to my ankles along with my underwear. My erection spring free and her hand gripped me stroking it a few times while i lifted her dress using the split in her dress to my advantage as i split it open to reveal that her lower half. I slid her white lace panties to the side gliding myself into her slick, warm entrance. I attached my lips to her neck and collarbone needing to taste her skin as i pounded into her. "Oh god, Daryl, I'm gonna come." she said as i hit just the right spot. I could feel her walls clenching onto me and pulling my orgasm out of me as she came moaning my name in my ear. I placed her softly bank on the hay bale after pulling up my pants and tucking my shirt in, trying not to raise suspicions. "Have fun fucking you wife?" she joked and the words made my stomach flip but the nausea wasn't there to follow it.

"Come on Mrs. Dixon, lets get back to the party before people start looking for us." i said easily. 'Mrs. Dixon' it wasn't a horrible thing to say, it sounded nice, but it sounded even more fantastic when it was aimed towards Beth. She had just stepped out onto the ladder when i heard the voice i was dreading.

"Well hello there Blondie, whatcha doin up there all by your lonesome?" Merle slurred before i peaked my head out. "Oh well hey baby brother! Now i see where you ran off to. Gettin you some action with the bridesmaid huh?" he chuckled. "I guess some things don't change."

"Shut the fuck up Merle." i hollered down to him as Beth ducked her head and walked around him to get back to the reception. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" i asked as i descended the ladder. He laughed and i smelt the whiskey on his breath. "Dumbass drunk." i said knocking shoulders with him as i walked past him. Beth was different and he knew that and for him to bring up anything like that around her had me more pissed off than anything. "Why the hell would you say somethin like that?" i said turning around and pointing a finger in his face. His face faltered a bit and he shrugged his shoulders accepting defeat. "Yer drunker than snot, go home Merle." i barked out at him. I walked back into the reception and i glanced around the barn in search for Beth and finding her no where until my eyes landed on the band where she was standing in front of the mic about to sing.

"This is for Maggie and Glenn" she said before she started singing.

"If you've never felt what happens when two hearts fall together

Or never seen love written in the stars and knew it was forever

If you don't believe that destiny can start with just one wish"

Her voice came over me like cool velvet.

"Watch this, I'll show you love like you've dreamed of

I've got so much to give, watch this

Don't be afraid, you'll be amazed at all the ways that I can

Show you what you've missed, just close your eyes and watch this"

She was watching the newlyweds sway back and forth on the dance floor. I was leaning up against the entry of the barn, arms crossed, letting her silky voice wash away my frustration with Merle who was currently dancing with his bride-to-be.

"A broken heart can't always live in fear, afraid to fall

I can make those feelings disappear in no time at all

If you wanna feel the world stand still from the magic of one kiss"

The words were speaking to me, hearing her singing them made new meaning to the lyrics of the song. I had never heard the song before.

"Watch this, I'll show you love like you've dreamed of

I've got so much to give, watch this

Don't be afraid, you'll be amazed at all the ways that I can

Show you what you've missed, just close your eyes and watch this"

I was gravitating towards to Beth as she sang the lyrics to the chorus one more time.

"Watch this, I'll show you love like you've dreamed of

I've got so much to give, watch this

Don't be afraid, you'll be amazed at all the ways that I can

Show you what you've missed, just close your eyes and watch this"

She sang the last line locking eyes with me and that's when i realized she may have said this was for the newly wedded Rhee's but she was singing this for us too.

"Oh baby watch this"

Everyone cheered as she said thank you and started walking away from the band. I walked with determination, a man on a mission if you wanna say that, until i reached her grabbing her head with both hands and kissing her as hard as i could, pouring all of my emotions and passion into the kiss and feeding it to her with my mouth. When i pulled back from her she looked dazed and i decided to put everything in the few words i could muster.

"Yer different, yer special Beth. Yer my everythin'." i mumbled to her quite aware that every pair of eyes in the barn were on us. Her eyes locked with mine and she nodded, knowing why i had chosen that time to tell her. That was the beauty in Beth, she could understand things with little to no words spoken. And in this instance she knew this was my apology for Merle's words, the exact words that made me realize i wanted no one other than Beth, ever. Those words that made me realize that if a wedding was what Beth wanted to ensure forever, than that's what i would give her. "You ready to get outta here?" i asked and she looked at me with those big doe eyes before shaking her head.

"We have to wait til Maggs and Glenn leave." she said softly. I dropped my hands from her face in defeat but she stopped me. "But after that, I am all yours." she said softly in my ear and placing a kiss on my cheek. Shortly after that Glenn and Maggie made their exit and we followed suit. When we reached the front door of my house i unlocked the door picking Beth up bridal style.

"Come on Mrs. Dixon, its time to make some love." i said as seductively as i could which resulted in us both laughing. Even though i wasn't one hundred percent ready to pop the question and make it official, it was fun to pretend for just one that i was.

A/N: whooo that was a long one! Thank you so much for all the follows on this one so far! How exciting! And thank you for all the reviews on SS&GG. I tried to PM everyone my thanks but if i didn't PM you, THANK YOU! I really have some of the best readers in the fandom, yall rock my world! As for this chapter, i really wanted to get it out to yall earlier but this chapter kinda wrote itself and got out of control. I do apologize for ending the chapter at the thought of Smut and not giving it to yall but you know there will be more to come, pun intended haha ;) Anywho, buckle your seat belts yall! This is going to be one hell of a ride. I will let you know i will be starting out this story a little fluffy only because when things take a turn, it may be for a while and i want to rot your teeth with sweetness before i give you that bad taste in your mouth. I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :) Anywho, MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES! Reviews spur me on ;)

P.S. I do not own the lyrics to the song featured in this story, that would be Clay Walker's Watch This...thank you Carowen! And i also do not own Pony...Channing Tatum does though ;) just sayin'!


	3. Bethylmas

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS.

ATTENTION: OK FELLOW BETHYLERS, WE HAVE A BETHYLER THAT NEEDS OUR THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS! BETAGIRL09! BEST OF WISHES TO GET WELL SOON! OUR LOVELY BETHYL CALENDAR GIRL WAS IN A BAD ACCIDENT :'( GET WELL SOON DARLIN! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

A/N: I am so thankful for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and just the general love that this fic is receiving from yall so far! And only after 1 chapter! You guys rock! This chapter is going to be lots of fluff and get a little deep into your feels...i cant say this story is going to be all sunshine and rainbows though :( so enjoy it while it lasts. I really hate saying that but...its gotta happen sometime right? But before i throw our favorite pairing through the pits of hell, i am going to give them a couple slices of heaven first! Without Further Ado! CHAPTER 2! (P.S. Thank you to my Beta Muse Carowen! Id be forever lost in writer's block hell without you!)

I was currently driving back from campus to Daryl's and I had yet to tell him of the plans i had made for tonight. I really had no idea how he was going to take this. Lori had called me earlier this week in a panic, something about her babysitter backing out on her and Rick having a Christmas Party. I gladly offered to watch the kids and even offered them to stay overnight so that her and Rick could have some alone time, which she accepted quickly. Thing is, i hadnt quite cleared all this with Daryl. I couldnt really see a big deal with it, he is their Godfather, stuff like this came with the title right?

"Daryl?" i hollered out from the entryway but received no answer. As i walked in i could see he was out on the patio smoking a cigarette. "Hey." i softly said walking out the door to meet him on the patio, he glanced over he shoulder giving me a grin and nodding his head to join him along the railing. "Got any plans for tonight?" i said figuring now was a good time as any to tell him the plans i had made.

"Nothin much, just wanted ta hide away from the world with ya fer a while," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Gonna keep ya all ta myself tonight." he said flicking his cigarette to the ground below and grabbing my hips pulling me flush against him. Shit, this wasnt gonna go well.

"Umm, can we do that tomorrow?" i asked as he was just about to kiss me. He pulled back swiftly giving me a puzzled look. "I kinda offered to watch Carl and Judith for Rick and Lori." i said and he nodded.

"Well, i can have ya afterwards though, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well i will actually be babysitting overnight," i said and he rolled his eyes releasing me and pulling a cigarette out of his pack. "Here." i finally added and the unlit cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"What?" he said in an aggressive tone. "Beth, please tell me yer kiddin." he said searching my face for some sign that i was joking with him. When he found nothing to make him believe i was lying he gripped the railing making his knuckles turn white. "This house aint a house fer kids. I aint got none of that fancy kid proof shit, no toys, not to mention no fucking experience with kids." he growled out at me. "So please tell me yer kidding." he said and i could tell he wasnt just angry but nervous also.

"It wouldnt be the first time watching the kids right? I mean you are their Godfather." I asked in a small voice. He turned to me with a blank look that had a flash if hurt behind his eyes that was quickly changed to anger.

"So now im a bad Godfather? See this is exactly why i never wanna have kids. Cant even get bein a Godfather right." He turned to walk in the house, punching the brick wall before walking in the house. "Fuck this shit." He yelled before grabbing his keys and walking out the front door. I stood frozen in the doorway to the patio unsure of what to do next. Should i call Lori and tell her i couldnt do it? Just the thought made me feel like complete crap. Maybe i could just watch them at Daddy's, im sure he wouldnt mind having youngins around. But instead i called Rick. Something told me this wasnt entirely about just watching the kids, i knew he loved those kids more than anything but the fear that creeped in his features when i told him about the plans just didnt settle well with me.

"Sheriff Grimes." Rick answered.

"Hey Rick, its Beth, i dont mean to bother you at work but are you busy at the moment?" I asked.

"Nah Sweetheart, whats up? Ya arent backin out on me last minute are ya?" He joked.

"NO! I mean no. I just, i hadnt really told Daryl about the plans and he kinda flipped out on me." I said softly.

"I figured as much." He said and i could hear the grin in his voice. "I knew he wouldnt go along with the plan so easily." He said with a chuckle.

"Why would he flip out like that? I mean i just assumed that since he was the kids' godfather he had watched them once or twice. I mean he is so good with them and i know he loves them very much." I said.

"Look Beth, im sure youve seen the scars he has from his Dad, that scarred him on the inside really bad. He loves the kids and he was so excited for us when we had Carl and then again when we had Judith but when we made him Godfather he freaked out. He swore up and down that he couldnt do it because he wasnt meant to be a father figure. It took 6 months of talking him into it before he accepted being Carl's godfather. And the only reason he agreed was because we told him it would be highly unlikely that something would happen to both Lori and I and that would be the only time he would have to take Carl, and now Judith." Rick explained.

"Oh." I answered, It made sense now that he would freak out.

"This would be the first time hes actually having to take care of the kids without having either Lori or I there to handle the parenting. Thats a big deal to someone that doesnt think they are capable of being a parent." He said. "If ya have to backout just try to let me know within the next 2 hours so i can try to figure something else out." He added.

"Oh if anything i will just take them to my Dads house. So no i wont be backing out." I confirmed.

"Alright, good cause i dont think i had any other options." He laughed. "Gotta go see ya tonight."he said before hanging up.

I spent the next few hours confirming a backup plan with Daddy and sunbathing on the patio. I heard a groan come from inside the house and i got up to check on the sound only to find Daryl trying to get through the entry hallway with about 20 bags in his hands and a box under his arm.

"What the hell is this?" I asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"Gotta have shit fer the kids to play with and a place for Judith to sleep, right?" He said dropping the bags and box in the middle of the living room and giving me an uncertain look.

"So, you are okay with them spending the night?" I asked softly unsure if it was going to piss him off again.

"Well im not gonna screw Rick over and id rather ya stay here, so i dont really have a choice do i?" He said shrugging his shoulders and then glancing up to me with a smirk.

"I promise itll be fun." I said with a smile, trying to calm his nerves.

"Well then lets get this shit set up then." He said gesturing to all of the bags and i nodded. I opened the first bag and it was a bunch of yogurt puffs and cheese puffs.

"Daryl, you do realize they'll only be here for one night right? This is enough to last Judith for like 6 months." I laughed.

"I didnt know what kind she likes so i grabbed one of each. I dont know." He said with a shrug.

"Howd you know what to get?" I asked.

"One of the Target ladies in the toddler section helped me." He said pulling the play pin out of the box and trying to get it assembled.

"You might wanna put that together in your room." I told him and he gave me a questioning look. "We dont have a baby monitor so we need to have her in the room with us just incase she wakes up in the middle of the night." I answered his unasked question and he nodded taking the playpin upstairs. I unpacked all of the snacks and little food trays for Judith in the kitchen before heading back to the pile of bags in the center of the living room. The next bag contained outlet plugs, a baby doll, an Elephant that juggles balls, and a few other toddler toys. I was assembling the Elephant toy when he came back down and grabbed another large bag, pulling out an Xbox One, an extra controller, 5 games for the console, and a few toddler movies.

"Im actually excited about this." He said with a smile, holding up the Xbox. He spent about an hour getting the Xbox set up as i finished unpacking the groceries he had gotten and bedding for Judith's playpin. I went upstairs to put the play pin sheet and blanket in the playpin. The sight of seeing a playpin in Daryl's bedroom made my heart flutter a little.I was standing there in the doorway taking the sight in when Daryl came up behind me.

"Something wrong? I set it up wrong didnt i?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you did just fine. Perfect Daryl." I stated simply and his cheeks blushing a bit. "Its just weird seeing a playpin in your room." I chuckled looking back at the pink and tan playpin.

"Pfft. Yer tellin me!" He scoffed. "I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for the Rugrats. Rick just called and said they were on their way." He said before leaving me to my task and heading downstairs. I made Judith's bed for the night and smiled to myself admiring the adorable cupcake blanket with the sprinkles covered sheet.

"You want one dontcha?" Lori's voice caught me off guard making me jump. After composing myself i smiled shrugging my shoulders, knowing thats something Daryl would never want. "Ya never know he might come around. This experience may prove him wrong." She said giving me a smile. "Anyways, just wanted to come up here to tell you thank you and that you can call if you need anything. We've got our phones on us." She said giving me a hug. "Have a good night." She said with a smile before she was walking out the door. I went downstairs after getting my pajamas on and was welcomed to the sight of Carl sitting on the couch playing a video game and Daryl awkwardly trying to get the Elephant to juggle the balls for Judith and failing horribly.

"I think ya put this together wrong. The balls wont fall in the thing." Daryl said pointing to the purple tray that was supposed to catch the balls. I walked over turning the elephant's trunk slightly so the balls fell into the tray. "Smartass," he mumbled out.

"Language!" I scolded him in a playful manner and he rolled his eyes at me. I took over playing with Judith and Daryl joined Carl on his football game.

"Hows school goin dude?" Daryl asked Carl and Carl shrugged. "Any girls catchin yer eye or are ya still got that girlfriend from Kindergarten?" Daryl asked in a joking tone.

"Ew gross, she wasnt my girlfriend!" Carl let out shoving Daryl with his shoulder.

"Oh do girls have cooties still?" Daryl harassed him.

"No." Carl rolled his eyes. "All the girls at my school arent really my type." He said slouching down on the couch.

"Oh really, and what exactly is your type?" I asked and Carl blushed shrugging his shoulders. "Come on! Spill!" I egged him on.

"Ya know. Pretty, smart, cool, stuff like that." He said with a shrug.

"None of the girls at your school are any of those things?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders again. Giving up on the topic with Carl i decided to give Judith a few more toys and head to make dinner.

"Daryl, how do you let a girl know you like her?" i overheard Carl ask Daryl.

"You be an a...jerk to her." Daryl said quickly correcting himself. "Im just kiddin'. Ya do nice things fer her, ask her out on a date, stuff like that." Daryl replied and Carl just nodded in understanding. "Wanna start the next game?" Daryl asked and Carl shook his head, standing up from the couch and stretching.

"Need any help Beth? Can i set the table for ya?" Carl asked but before i could answer him Daryl was jumping in.

"Wait a damn second! I have known ya yer whole life and not once have i ever seen ya help yer mom with dinner. Are you trying to close in on my girl?" He asked Carl chuckling and Carl turned red. "Ok, first off, keep within your age range fer now. And secondly, dont chase after taken women...especially yer Godfather's!" Daryl exclaimed with a smile."Here lemme help set the table fer ya." Daryl said grabbing the plates and giving Carl the stink eye. "Little shit, makin me look bad." He grunted under his breath and i let out a giggle. "Oh ya think thats funny huh?" He said and started tickling me. He stopped to set the table and we went ahead and ate dinner. After dinner was done Carl and Daryl cleaned the dishes and went back to their video games. I changed Judith into her pajamas and went upstairs to put her to bed.

It had been an hour, an hour of Judith fighting sleep and me pacing back and forth in the room bouncing her on my hip to calm her down. She wasnt giving up and i knew it was because she was in a new place overnight and that didnt set well with her.

"Come on Judy, give it up. I know youre tired sweetheart." I talked in my most calming voice.

"Looks like she's kicking yer ass." Daryl chuckled from the doorway and i flipped him the bird which only made his grin spread wider on his face.

"Can you hold her for a minute? Im gonna run down and make her a sippy of milk and see if that calms her down any." I said and he walked tentatively towards me and held out his hands. I handed her over, "Ya got this?" I asked.

"Just go do what ya gotta do." He said sitting down on the bed and began rocking her back and forth. I nodded my head and walked out the door but not before i heard him whispering in a sweet voice to the baby to try to calm her down. I ran down the stairs and prepared the sippy cup for Judith and ran to the bathroom before my next round trying to get her to sleep. I walked upstairs to the bedroom only to find Daryl swaying back and forth with a sleeping Judith rested on his shoulder. "Guess lil asskicker here didnt like yer method." He said quietly and laid her down in her bed. He looked up to me with a big grin and my heart swelled with pride for him. He never gave himself enough credit when it came to his skills with Judith. We walked down and started watching TV with Carl. A zombie movie came on and that really wasnt my thing so i stood making my way to the stairs. "Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked before i stepped on the first step.

"Gonna go check on Judith and then relax in a nice warm bath." I said while walking up the stairs, "Goodnight boys."

Judith was fast asleep in her playpin and so i ran the hot water for my bath with some lavender bubble bath that i had bought. I lit a few candles so i could keep the door open just incase Judith woke up, and so the bright light from the bathroom wouldnt wake her up. I undressed quickly stepping into the bath and submerging myself in the large garden tub. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Ya know its not safe ta fall asleep in the bath right?" Daryl's voice pulled me from my sleep.

"I havent been in the bath long. Why arent you watchin your movie with Carl? Where is Carl?" I asked.

"Movie ended thirty minutes ago. Carl fell asleep at the end, i just carried him and put him in bed." He chuckled.

"If ive been in here for hours why is the water still warm?" I questioned to myself inspecting my pruned hands.

"Fancy tubs from the previous owners. Tub has sensors or some shit that causes the tub to heat the water keepin it warm or some shit like that." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Mind if i join ya?"he asked stepping closer to the tub.

"Sure. Check on Judy first please." I said looking up at him.

"Already did. Shes fine." He said keeping his eyes locked on mine as he undressed himself. Something about it was erotic in a way, the way his eyes never faltered when removing his shirt, jeans and boxers, keeping that intensity in his stare. "Sit up." He instructed and i did as he said sitting up and scooting forward a bit so he could slide in behind me. One he was done adjusting himself in the tub he pulled me by the shoulders to lean back on him and started massaging. I hummed with appreciation as his calloused hands worked magic on my shoulders and neck. He moved to continue the massaging on my back, up my sides, down my arms and then back to my shoulders. "Im sorry ya know. Fer freaking out on ya earlier. Just havent been 'round kids without their parents is all. Never been responsible fer 'em." He whispered out. I turned my head and gave him a soft kiss. He increased the pressure and intensity of the kiss and slid his hands to massage my breasts, pinching my nipples a little causing me to moan out and nip at his bottom lip. I relaxed against his chest, "Relax baby, lemme take care of ya," he whispered in my ear before placing kisses on my neck and traveling one of his hands to my core. He circled my clit with two fingers, working me into a frenzy before he whispered in my ear again, "Come fer me Darlin." The tight burning burst into flames as my orgasm took over my body. As i came down from my high i felt his erection poking my back and i leaned forward reaching behind me to grip him but he stopped me before i could reach. "This isnt about me darlin. Relax."

"I want to feel you." I breathed out and he moaned out as i shifted around in the tub to face him. "If this is about me, let me please." I said with pleading eyes. He nodded in response and i straddled his hips on my knees and positioned him at my entrance. I slowly slid down on his hard length and began rocking back and forth, careful not to rock too much and make the water spill out from the tub. I gripped his shoulders as i rocked against him searching for him to hit that right spot. He took my hands in his pushing me back a little to lean. He used his foot to hit the knob on the tub to drain some water. He reach behind me placing his hand on my back to give me a little support. He shifted a little the next time i rocked against him finding the spot i was aching for him to hit. "Oh God." I moaned rocking against him a little more forcefully the next time. The water was draining fairly quickly and once it was past my waist i lost all reserve and increased the pace and force of my rocking. "Daryl, come with me." I begged. "Comr right there, please." I rocked against him a few more times and he released a grunt as he spilled himself inside me, the added sensation to that spot tipped me over into the strongest orgasm i had ever experienced. I closed my eyes, letting the waves pass over me and i shifted again causing the waves to continue. Once the waves stopped i let out a breath i wasnt aware i was holding and opened my eyes to look at Daryl who was looking at me through dark orbs of desire.

"That." He said blowing out a deep breath. "That was fucking hot. I could feel ya throbbin, lasted fer a while. Good?" He asked as the bright blues in his eyes came back.

"Amazing." I breathed out in response. I moved off of him looking at the emptied tub. "Well i guess im gonna have to shower so i can wash my hair." I laughed a little. He gestured for me to get out of the tub when i seen his knuckles. "Daryl! Look at your hand." I exclaimed.

"Its alright. Im stupid sometimes."he said shrugging his shoulders. "Believe it er not a brick wall aint got no give."he joked. I shook my head and climbed out of the tub and turned on the shower letting the water warm before i entered. Daryl climbed in after me and grabbed my shampoo while i got my hair wet. "Here lemme wash it fer ya." He said squirting some of the shampoo in his hands before lathering it in my hair. I rinsed it out and he did the same with the conditioner.

We had finished showering and were drying off when i decided to speak. "What did i do to deserve this treatment. Youre treating me like a queen." I said with a smile.

He leaned over to me and placed a kiss on my shoulder before saying "You are." And then exiting the bathroom to go lay down in bed. I threw on the pajamas i had sat out and joined him in bed. He cuddled up behind me pulling the blankets tight around us and then we both drifted off to sleep.

It was about 2AM when i was startled awake by Judith's crying. Daryl was already awake and picking her up. He walked over to the bed placing her on the bed by me and laying down on her other side. He looked up to me.

"Sorry, tried to get her before she woke ya up." He said as Judith snuggled up to his chest. I smiled shaking my head. This man was unbelievable. Here he was scared shitless to take care of the kids and he was doing so good at it and he had absolutely no idea. He was looking down at Judith playing with her hair as she fell back asleep.

"Do you really not want to have kids?" I asked and his eyes shot up to me quickly and if it hadnt been so damn dark in the room i wouldve probably seen his skin pale also. "I mean like one day, not right now or anything. I dont mean like with me or anything. I just mean like, one day whenever you are ready for that." I rambled on nervously.

"I aint the fathering type dont get me wrong id love to have the big house, picket fence, and a house full of youngins with ya Beth but that aint me. That life wasnt meant fer me. I didnt grow up with birthday parties and holidays or even family dinners. I dont know the first thing about bein a dad or bein a family man in general. Id be an awful dad. And i damn sure dont wanna risk bein like my dad. No kid deserves that. I aint no good with kids or for kids." He said with a sadness in his eyes.

"Daryl," i said motioning down to a sleeping Judith cuddled to his chest, "You are kinda proving yourself wrong" i said softly. I touched his face with my fingertips reaching over to place a kiss to his forehead. "One day you'll see what a wonderful man you are Daryl Dixon. And when that day comes, i will be here ready to have all them youngins with you, in that big house with the picket fence. Because YOU deserve that. And a kid couldnt get a better, more caring, more considerate, loving, selfless man as a father. Theyd be lucky to have you and one day youll recognize that from looking back on tonight." I said softly. Judith chose that time to start squirming around and fussing a little.

"Sing for her." Daryl said looking back up at me and i nodded before starting to sing.

" Dragon tales and the water is wide

Pirate's sail and lost boys fly

Fish bite moonbeams every night

And I love you

Godspeed, little man

Sweet dreams, little man

Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings

Godspeed

Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out

Superman's in pajamas on the couch

Goodnight moon, will find the mouse

And I love you

Godspeed, little man

Sweet dreams, little man

Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings

Godspeed

Sweet dreams

God bless mommy and match box cars

God bless dad and thanks for the stars

God hears "Amen," wherever we are

And I love you

Godspeed, little man

Sweet dreams, little man

Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings

Godspeed

Godspeed

Godspeed

Sweet dreams" i finished singing and looked up from Judith's peacefully sleeping face to see that Daryl was also fast asleep. I nuzzled into my pillow looking at him and Judith so peaceful and decided i wanted to have a picture of this, the moment that proved all of Daryl's thoughts about himself were wrong. I snapped a quick picture and laid down to drift back to sleep. I woke up to Judith's baby babbling and playing with the hair on Daryl's chin. She got in one good tug and he winced.

"Now that hurt baby girl, im gonna getcha." He said and lifted her shirt a little, giving her a raspberry leaving the child in giggles. I smiled wide, he was right but wrong last night, he wouldnt make a good dad, he was going to be a great one. "Mornin Darlin," he spoke looking up to me, those bright blue pools shining with such love and adoration that it almost took my breath away before he looked back down to Judith and began tickling her.

"Morning, how long has she been up?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Aw nothin more than 'bout 30 minutes. Ya gonna make us breakfast?" He asked with a big grin.

"I suppose i could do that." i said as i started getting out of bed. I was making everyones plates of breakfast when Carl came down the stairs.

"Mmmmm that smells so good!" He said walking into the kitchen. "Thanks Beth." He said before giving me a hug.

"Hey! I see ya sneakin up and tryin to steal my girl." Daryl teased.

"Well you know what that song says Daryl! If ya like it than ya shoulda put a ring on it." Carl retorted and i chuckled a little at their banter back and forth which continued over breakfast. Rick and Lori came by to pick the kids up a few minutes after breakfast.

It was Christmas before we knew it and Maggie and i spent the day preparing the dishes for the Christmas Dinner that night while the boys shoveled the snow that had fell the night before. It was absolutely the most perfect scenario. We hadnt had snow in years but we had gotten a storm that came through on Christmas Eve that left a solid 3 or 4 inches of now. We had to wait for the green bean casserole, baked beans, homemade dinner rolls, ham, and twice baked mashed potatoes to finish cooking when Maggie had a brilliant idea.

"Lets go have a snowball fight! Havent been able to do that in years! Lets go get the boys."she said excitedly. We threw on our snow boots, gloves, scarf, hat, and winter jackets and flew out the door. The boys were still shoveling the path to the barn for Daddy so Maggie and i snuck up and attacked. I nailed Daryl square in the back of the head and he turned with a quickness with a shovel full of snow and threw the snow over at me. I just missed the large wall of snow and giggled before he chased me all over the yard, finally tackling me and pinning me to the ground.

"Ya think ya could get away with that? Nobody outsmarts a Dixon, Darlin." He said with a wink. He gave me a kiss and then pushed a handful of snow in my face. He jumped up laughing. "Oh shit!"he said when he seen the death glare i was giving him and he took off running to the back of the barn. I grabbed a bucket, filled it with snow, and entered the barn. I climbed up to the loft area and looked out the back entrance to find Daryl was peeking around the corner. After he couldnt see me coming around that corner of the barn he crossed to go to the other corner. When he was right below me on his way to the other side i emptied the bucket directly on his head. He yelled out from the cold snow going down his jacket and looked up to find me. "Oh its on now girl!" He said as he started climbing the ladder. I laughed and ran to the other ladder from the loft. By the time i got to the bottom step two strong arms were wrapping around my hips. Daryl tricked me. "Gotcha!" He chuckled out throwing me over his shoulder and swatting my butt. I let out a yelp and i could hear Glenn and Maggie laughing hysterically. Daryl dropped me in the snow and i wrestled with him for a while until we were both caked with snow. We finally stopped with me having him pinned below me. He just laid there looking up at me with a grin.

"What?" I blushed.

"Angel." He answered.

"Oh you want to make snow angels?!" I asked excitedly, moving to lay next to him. He stopped me grabbing my hips.

"No, yer an angel. Ya look like one too with all that snow in yer hair." He chuckled. I blushed and he rubbed circles on my hips. I shifted a little on his lap so i could bend and reach his lips for a kiss. I had bent about halfway to his face when i felt something twitch against my behind. "Sorry." He blushed sensing my surprise. I chuckled and leaned the rest of the way to kiss him. I pulled away and he looked longingly into my eyes. "Beautiful" he breathed out before pulling me down for another kiss.

"Okay lovebirds, time to head in before yall melt all the snow in Georgia." Maggie said as she walked past us to the house. Daryl groaned at the loss of my lips. We finished dinner and ate around the dinner table. After dinner was done the boys cleaned while Maggie and I got all the presents organized according to who they went to. Once the boys were done we started handing out presents. Daddy had given me a heart locket that held a picture of him and Mom and said 'always our little girl' in it, i cried to say the least. Daddy gave Maggie a locket just like mine but her's had said 'love you always'. Daddy had given Glenn a very nice watch and then gave them a couples gift for their new home, it was a board from the barn with 'Rhee' burned onto it with their wedding date.

"I didnt know what to get ya son. You seem to have everything ya need." Daddy said as he handed a card to Daryl. "Its more of a couples gift since i didnt know what you would like." Daddy explained.

"Thank you sir but youve already given me the best gift to give." Daryl said looking over to me. Daddy smiled and gave Daryl's shoulder a pat before sitting down in his chair. Daryl opened the card to reveal that Daddy had given us two tickets for a cruise to the Bahamas. Daryl shook Daddy's hand and thanked him as i gave Daddy a hug. Maggie handed Daryl and i a gift, i opened the package revealing a set of his and her's tumblers with our names on them. I thanked them for the gift and handed them the gifts from us. Maggie started to cry when she opened the collage frame that had their names engraved. I had already inserted a picture of them at their rehearsal dinner and their wedding day leaving the place for their first family photo for when they had children. Maggie and Glenn gave Daddy a spa day which Daddy laughed at while Maggie argued the importance of taking care of himself. I gave Daddy the gift from me, a picture of him and Mom on an oversized canvas from their wedding and then a canvas of one of our last family pictures with Mom also on a canvas. Next was Daryl's gift to Daddy. He had purchased it while we were at the large mall in Atlanta, insisting that we had to go our separate ways to get gifts for each other. Daddy pulled out shiny silver cufflinks that were engraved with his initials and a pocket watch. He opened the pocketwatch reading an inscription that couldnt read. Daddy looked to Daryl and nodded his head in appreciation and said Thank You. Daryl handed me a small box, my heart started pounding in my chest at the small box in my hands. It was obvious it was jewelry but the size could be a ring or necklace. Knowing Daryl's objective on marriage i knew it was a necklace. I opened the gift finding a pair of diamond stud earrings and a beautiful necklace with a diamond filled wing hanging from the delicate silver chain. After looking over the jewelry i seen that on the top of the box was 'For My Angel' in im sure what was his neatest handwriting. A tear slid down my cheek and i smiled my brightest smile.

"It's beautiful, i love it. Thank you babe!" I said as i turned to him to give him a hug. I handed him his gift extremely nervous of what he would think. It was extremely hard to buy anything for the man who had everything but when i somehow found myself in the huge Bass Pro Shops i knew i was in the right place. My mind drifted back to the first time i spent the night at Daryl's, searching for the bathroom in a hungover stupor and finding the closet with the lonely crossbow sitting in it. I thought back to our many random talks about his life as a kid and all his hunting or as he called it surviving trips. Lost in my thoughts i had stumbled into the archery section of the store, my eyes landing on a very nice looking compound bow, and it was then that i knew what i wanted to get him for Christmas. I had to send Maggie back to get it because i knew i wouldnt be able to get it past Daryl. It took quite the dent out of my savings but i just knew it was worth it. As he unwrapped the gift and seen the large flat screen TV box he gave me a puzzled look. "Go on! Open it!" I said excitedly. He popped the tape on the box carefully with his pocket knife and reached down inside. I knew his hand had touched the drawstring when the look of pure shock came over his face before he pulled out the bow. "You like it?" I asked hesitantly as he looked it over.

"Like it?" He asked before a large grin spread on his face, "i love it!" He said fiddling with the object. After all of the wrapping paper had been picked up and thrown away Daddy put in our family tradition movie to watch. After we finished watch 'A Wonderful Life' Daryl squeezed my hand before standing up. "Wanna go fer a walk?" He asked me with his hand reaching out to me. I nodded my head taking his hand and walking to the door to gather our boots and coats. After putting on our gear for the cold weather we stepped out onto the porch and Daryl took my hand. The moon was high and full, lighting the night and the snow covered ground in a beautiful glow. He led me silently around the house once, looking over the land of the farm and gripping my hand in a random rhythm. We started walking towards the barn when he turned us to walk towards the field. We had just reached the middle of the snow covered field when he stopped our walk.

"Its beautiful out here." I stated looking around at our surroundings. Daryl released my hand and stepped a few strides in front of me nodding in agreement to my observation. "Remember the last time we were out here in this field?" I smiled, thinking out loud.

"I told ya i loved ya." He answered looking at me. "Never thought i could love ya more than i did then, but i do." He said simply looking around and then back at me. "Ya changed me, ya challenge me. Everythin i ever thought about myself ya challenged. Ya make me think i might just be able to get everythin i never thought i deserved. And all that stuff, i want it with you. Nobody else but you." He said with his eyes locked onto mine, leaving me speechless. "I mean only if ya want that. With me, i mean. I know ya deserve better and all. I mean i may be a successful business man, but that dont change who i am. Im still a redneck, trailer trash, asshole that came from a fucked up family. So if ya dont want that kinda stuff with me.." he was rambling, looking down as he kicked the snow with his boot making me chuckle a little. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Nothin youre just cute when you are rambling and nervous when you are talking about your feelings."i chuckled.

"Cute?" He smiled, "ill show you cute!" He said jumping towards me and tackling me to the snow covered ground. His hands slid under my coat ghosting along my sides and tickling me. I was tossing and turning trying to wiggle myself out from under his torturous hands. Daryl was laughing with the brightest smile i had ever seen him wear as i swatted at his arms trying to retract his hands but he did so for me, tangling our hands together and placing them over my head. His bright smile had left his eyes twinkling with excitement, "Marry me." He breathed out and it was a statement rather than a question. His eyes were locked on mine still, "Marry me, Green or imma tickle ya some more." He joked.

"Ok." I breathed out. And he jumped up searching for something in his pocket before pulling out a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. "Is this real?" I asked.

"Well yeah i wouldnt buy ya no fake ring!" He huffed and i let out a laugh standing up and dusting myself off.

"No, i wasnt talking about the ring silly." I laughed. "You really wanna get married? What happened to your 'im not the marrying type' and all that?" I asked looking between him and the ring in his fingers.

"I told ya, ya changed me." He said as he locked eyes with me again. "Is the answer still yes?" He asked with a hint of fear hiding behind his eyes. And i knew i would marry him if he would want that, i knew that after the first month if being with him.

"Yes!" I said excitedly and he walked over taking my promise ring from my finger and replacing it with the large solitaire diamond. He placed my promise ring on my other hand right before i jumped on him peppering him with playful kisses as he chuckled sweetly against my neck. "I love you Daryl Dixon." I said looking deep in his eyes. And he kissed me deeper than he had ever kissed me before. It felt like he was kissing my soul. And i knew i wouldnt want to spent the rest of my life with anyone else but him and he was making it all come true. "Beth Dixon. I like it." I said as we walked back towards the house.

"Gotta good ring to it huh?" He said with a smile, squeezing my hand right before we walked in to share the news with my family.

A/N: SOOOOOOOO Now that we are done with this chapter...you can see why it took so long to update. Lots going on! By the time i had finished this in Word there was 10 pages! By far my longest chapter yet! I hope yall enjoyed! This was such a fluffy Bethyl feel good chapter and i left it being extremely excited to see what yall think of it. By the way, I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO GODSPEED BY THE DIXIE CHICKS...they arent my favorite but i sing this song to my girls when i put them to sleep so it made me smile to think about it. ANYWHO! Who is watching the Marathon?! I know i am and i couldnt be more excited for the premier tomorrow EEK! I am going to try to make my updates a weekly thing so every Saturday an update from now on. Reviews are love! They keep me in the zone to write more :) until next time... MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	4. Life's A Beach

POV DARYL

A/N: Thank you for all thr love from the last chapter! I know i promised updates on Saturdays but TPTB had other plans for me. Unfortunately i was stuck at work an extra 2 hours due to my vehicle taking a big heaping dump. And it still isnt starting soooo thats what ive been dealing with lately. Anywho, thank you for all the love, reviews, favorites, follows, etc since the last update! Yall rock my socks. Know what else rocked my socks? The effin premier! Holy Great Balls Of Fire! What a rollercoaster of an episode! Anywho, on with our lovely Bethyl!

Engaged. Beth was my Fiance now. It all seemed somewhat surreal but after babysitting with Beth, everything changed. Well i mean mostly eveeything changed. The thought of having kids still scared the shit out of me but i knew that just like the thought of marriage had scared me, Beth would wear me down and i would cave. She was my life and my family now. Speaking of family, that was a whole other shitstorm. Merle gave me so much shit for 'being a copycat' or 'trying to steal his thunder'. Carleen was beyond excited that she was not only going to be gaining a brother in law but now a sister too. Today was the day, the day Merle and Carleen were getting hitched and we were in Florida. Merle wanted to go to the courthouse but Carleen wanted a real but small wedding, which led us to Panama City Beach, Florida for a wedding on the beach, just Merle, Carleen, Carleen's parents, Beth, Carleen's best friend Jennifer, and me. I was enjoying a cigarette out on the condo balcony overlooking the Gulf when Merle came out to join me.

"Who woulda ever thought, ole Merle's gettin the ole ball and chain today!" Merle chuckled before lighting up his cigarette.

"Never thought id see the day." I answered back to him before releasing my smokey breath.

"Yeah, could say the same about you but you've always been the soft one." He said nudging me with his shoulder and i rolled my eyes back at him. "Today almost didnt happen though." He started saying as i gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah, some douchebag sent Car some flowers last week. Some ex boyfriend of hers. She said he just got out of the lockup." He answered me before taking another drag. "Some stupid ass mexican mother fucker with a bad habit of dealin drugs." He said looking out over the water. "Fucker sent a note too." He let out a laugh. "Sayin shes his and always will be and he feels sorry for the poor dope that shes with cause he wont go down without a fight. Blah blah blah." He said rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "Guess he aint never met a Dixon before. Aint no fight, just a loss for the stupid asshole that tries us." He chuckled and patted me on the back before turning to walk back in the condo. "Its show time baby brother." He said as i walked in behind him. We walked down to the sugar white beach to thr small bamboo archway. Beth walked down and took a seat with Carleen's family and the music started playing as Jennifer walked towards us just before Carleen came into view. She did look stunning in her simple white chaffon dress. Merle and Carleen exchanged vows before being pronounced man and wife. After the cermony we took a few pictures and went to the restaurant that was on the beach down the road. The restaurant had windows from ceiling to floor overlooking the beach. We ate and reminisced until Carleen's family decided to head back to their condo. Beth had her hand on my knee as she talked with Jennifer and Carleen. Beth was wearing a strapless high-low dress that exposed her lower thighs when she sat. The restaurant was loud with patrons celebrating different things and Merle was laughing at something Carleen had said. I couldnt really focus on anything but Beth's hand on my knee, my hand sitting softly on top of hers. When she had walked down for the ceremony i just wanted to pick her up and take her back to our room, she had stayed with Carleen and Jennifer the night before helping them prep for the wedding. I placed my hand on her thigh and she turned her head and looked to me with a small smile before returning to her talk with the rest of the wedding party. I slid my hand further up her thigh knowing the tablecloth would conceal any activities under the table. She had teased me into a craze the night before, sexting me while in the other room with the girls and driving me into a frenzy. This, was payback. As my hand reached the top of her thigh her voice hitched the slightest before her hand that was resting on her lap reached for my hand to stop me. Dessert had just been served and everyones attention was on the wonderful cake and mousse in front of us. Using my other hand i silently ate my dessert but not removing my hand from her thigh. She was just starting her dessert, deciding i wouldnt go further but boy was she wrong. I slid my finger over her mound finding she wasnt wearing panties and fought to hide my groan which earned a devilish smirk from Beth. Oh she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I challenged her with my eyes as i took a bite of my cake at the same time sliding my fingers between her thighs and through her warm slit. She let out a moan that earned her a look from Carleen.

"This is soooo good" she moaned motioning to her dessert. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to eat as i teased her clit causing her to squirm a little in her seat. She took a bite of her mousse releasing another moan of pleasure. "This is to diiiiie for." She said as she became even more wet and i knew she had come. Everyone chuckled a little and finished their dessert. I retracted my hand from her lap and leaned over to her ear.

"Coming at the dinner table, Naughty girl." I whispered to her. She shot me a dirty but pleased look. I took the finger that had just been pleasing her, running it through the icing of my cake and sucking my finger clean. I was impossibly hard right now but the taste of her and the sweet icing had me wanting to take her on the table but i had opted for making eye contact with her. "Perfect. You are right Beth, ive never tasted anything more delicious." I said giving her a wink. She rubbed her legs together a bit before standing.

"Excuse me, i have to go to the restroom." She announced to the table before walking away. After eveeyone was done at the restaurant we headed back to the condo to get changed to go out. The bar scene here was pretty good and it seemed like a good thing to do so we decided it was too early to go to bed since none of us were tired. As soon as Beth and i entered our room she was on me. She tore my shirt open popping the buttons off and began working on my dress pants. "Dont you ever do that to me again. Do you know how hard it was to keep from moaning?" She growled at me. This was Bold Beth, the Beth that was far from shy and bluntly honest. She pushed my pants and boxers down and began stroking my already semi hardened length. "Fuck me, Fiance." She breathed out letting the title slip of her lips like silk. My thoughts flashed back to the barn where she had told me that even if being husband and wife, i didnt always have to be gentle and make love to her. She liked it rough sometimes and for that i was greatful because eough was just in my nature and Beth understood that. I lifted her dress so i could grab her hips lifting her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pinned her to the wall next to the door unable to control myself enough to get her to the bed a few feet away.

"You want me to fuck you huh? Didnt come enough at the restaurant?" I teased.

"Shut up and just fuck me already." She growled out to me making my dick jump and harden even more. I loved her wild side, it was a side no one else had ever gotten a taste of and she was all mine and always would be. I slammed into her making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. "Daryl, please." She begged since i stilled myself after slamming into her.

"Please what?" I teased rocking against in the slightest bit causing her to groan in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed as she rested her head against the wall. "Talk to me Angel. Look at me." I whispered to her. She lifted her head and gazed at me though dilated eyes of desire before lurching forward and claiming my mouth with hers. The power in her kiss was good enough words for me as i started to pull myself from her and slam back into her warm walls. He moans got louder and she pulled away from my mouth resting her head against the wall again and exposing her neck to me. I attached myself to the hollow of her neck nipping and sucking as she moaned. I pulled the top of her dress down freeing one of her breasts circling my tongue around her nipple until it hardened. I sucked and nibbled her breast as i pounded into her and could feel her walls starting to tighten around me.

"Come on Fuckers, put ya damn clothes on and lets get this party started!" Merle yelled through the door. I rested my head against her collar in frustration. Fucking Merle and his impeccable timing.

"We'll be down in a minute. Meet you at the lounge downstairs." Beth hollered back to him and i looked up at her flushed face. "Keep going." Dhe whispered.

"Ya have 10 minutes or we're leavin withoutcha." He said before grumbling away from the door. I sighed shaking my head.

"Lets just finish this later." I said pulling my now limp length from her. Fucking buzzkill. Merle was gonna pay for my aching balls later.

We met Merle and Carleen in the lounge about 5 minutes later. It had only taken me 2 minutes to change into a pair of fitted worn jeans and a tight Jane's Addiction Band tee. Beth had taken a little longer, opting for short, tight black lace dress with red pumps, reapplying her makeup in a hurried fashion and french braiding her hair on the way down to the lounge.

"Bought damn time Lovebirds. We were just about to leave ya." Carleen joked standing up in her short white dress and high heels. Merle was still in his dress slacks and dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Jennifer passed on tonights festivities since shes gotta fly out tomorrow morning." She answered Beth's unasked question as Beth looked around for Jennifer.

"Get the job finished?" Merle asked with a devious grin as we walked out to the taxi.

"Little hard when ya got yer brother killin the mood." I snapped back at him.

"Excuses! Aint never let that stop me before." He said puffing out his chest with pride and i just rolled my eyes as we climbed into the taxi.

We pulled up outside what looked like a liquor store that was attached to an outside bar. After exiting the cab i could hear reggae music coming from the outside bar. Everyone in the town had said this was the hotspot. We walked up to the oval bar that was surrounded with people, finding one empty spot to place drink orders. A guy with tattoo sleeves asked for my order and i just happened to look up and see the 'cash only' sign above the liquor cabinet in the center.

"You guys dont take credit cards?" I asked the bartender and he advised me to go to the inside bar. I got the orders for the girls and Merle and headed inside to get our drinks. I entered the side door walking down a hallway that had the doors to the bathrooms before coming to the other end of the hallway to a bar that looked as though it doubled for a liquor store. Booze lined the walls along with a set of coolers and dart boards. This was interesting. I walled up to the horseshoe shaped bar and sat down waiting for my turn.

"New to town?" A voice asked from my right. It was a brunette woman taking a drag off of a cigarette.

"Just in town for a wedding." I answered.

"Oh tourist, shouldve guessed. Men around here dont come as fine as you." She saif with a wink making my cheeks flush a little. She was definitely not shy about flirting with a stranger. "Name's Jessica." She said holding out her hand.

"Daryl." I said shaking her hand.

"Well Daryl, you should try the House Punch its a tourist favorite." She said, "Hey Cindy, can i have a Punch for this hottie over here?" She yelled over to one of the bartenders who nodded her head and poured a red drink from a gallon jug, sitting the cup down in front of me with a straw. "Its on me sexy. You here alone?" She asked turning her body to face me.

"Nope, hes here with his girlfriend actually." Beth's voice snapped from behind me before she wrapped her arms around me and gave Jessica a dirty look. "Was wondering what was taking you so long." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Jessica's face fell from the smile that was on her face.

"Well it was nice meeting you Daryl. Yall have a good time during your stay here." Jessica said before getting up and walking away.

"Was she hitting on you?" Beth asked with a huff as she sat down in the chair Jessica had left. I smirked trying to hold back my laughter a little. "What's so funny Mr. Dixon?" She asked with sass.

"Somebody jealous?" I asked in amusement.

"Oh shut up!" She replied rolling her eyes just asked the bartender came up to take her order. "Can i get 3 shots of Jack, 2 Jack and cokes, and 2 bud lights?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Coming right up." Cindy said.

"Well i guess i will drink your Jack and Coke seeing as you already have a drink." She said with a bit of an attitude.

"No, you can have this, its too sweet for me." I said placing ny hand on her knee in hopes it would break the tension between us. Cindy sat our drinks down in front of Beth and i handed her my card.

"Cash back?" Cindy asked before heading back to the register.

"$100?" I asked and she nodded her head and headed back to get the receipt and cash. Beth took 2 of the shots and sat the other in front of me.

"Thanks, ill take this back to the others and leave you to catch up with your new friend." Beth said with a small smile, grabbing the drinks and leaving a Jack and Coke for me. I watched her walk away, a sexy sway in her every step and then i saw all the men in the bar watching her to. I stood up, grabbing my drink and making my way to her quickly. I placed my hand on her lower back.

"I wouldnt wanna be anywhere but with you." I said before grabbing some of the drinks from her to help her.

"If that isnt a line i dont know what is." She said with a laugh.

"Well that ring on yer finger aint no line, and i wouldnt of asked if i didnt mean it, Beth." I said stopping a step shy of the door leading to the outside bar.

"I know." She said before giving me a wink and walking out the door. The reggae band was really rocking it and Beth was sipping on her Punch dancing along with the music with Carleen.

"Who wouldve guessed the Dixon Brothers wouldve ever been whipped and tamed by some damn pussies." Merle said leaning against the bar watching Carleen dance to the music. I was in a trance watching Beth roll and sway her body to the music. My balls were aching something awful and her dancing was making my situation even worse. "Earth to Daryl!" Merle said waving his hand in front of my face. "See what i mean, we are just some pussy whipped bitches now!" He exclaimed.

"Shut yer drunk ass up. We aint whipped. We just got good woman worth settlin down." I said while watching Beth. She caught me staring at her and curled her finger at me to join her. I let out a chuckle and shook my head, aint no way. That was until i seen a drunk asshole eyeing her and start approaching her to dance behind her. 'Not on my watch mother fucker' i thought to myself as i started walking towards her. He placed his hands on her hips and Beth swatted him away telling him to get lost. "I believe thr lady told ya to get lost." I growled out to the stranger. He threw his hands up in the air in surrender before walking away. The band had started a new song, something that was familiar to me from my high school days. "Wanna dance?" I asked Beth putting my hand on her lower back and leaning into her ear.

"Daryl Dixon actually wants to dance?" She pulled back holding her hand up to her mouth in shock showing her sarcasm.

"I like this song but if ya wanna be that way fuck it." I said starting to turn around.

"Daryl, i was just kidding! Come on." She said grabbing my hand and turning me back around. She snaked her hands behind my neck while my hands found her lower back as the lyrics started to speak to me.

'Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again'

We swayed to the song as i whispered the words. Softly singing along with words that felt so true.

'Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again'

She pushed herself closer to me looking up at me with those big doe eyes that made every wall i had ever built crumble to the ground repeatedly. She was running her hands through the hair on the nape of my neck causing chills down my spine.

'However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am free again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you'

As the song came to its end i thought back to the many times i had listened to it before, but the lyrics had never spoken to me until now. I had never thought i was capable of feeling those things, until i met Beth. She pulled me down for a kiss which only intensified the throbbing in my groin.

"Lets go to the beach." She said after pulling away. She was looking up to me with those booze glazed eyes that shined like diamonds and the silly smile she always wore when she was feeling a buzz and mischievous. I gave her a crooked grin and nodded my head before telling Merle and Carleen we would be back in a few. We walked out of the bar and through the parking lot to the beach on the other side of the street.

The beach was dark and looked abandoned at this time of night. The moon was barely lighting the sky causing the beach to be so dark you could barely see. Beth stopped at a row of chaises with cushions, dropping her pumps she was holding into the sand and motioning for me to sit. I did as i was told putting a leg on each side of the chaise so she could lean back on me and that was exactly what she did.

"Its beautiful out here, kinda reminds me of the farm. Ya know, with being able to see the stars away from all the city lights. This is better though. Sand in your toes, listening to the waves and stuff." She said playing with the end of her braid. I hummed in agreement placing my hands around her middle and holding her, leaning down to kiss her exposed neck. She leaned further back against me with a contented sigh. "Well, guess we've both been outta Georgia now." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," i chuckled, "cant use that in a drinking game again i laughed remembering our night after the Guns-N-Roses concert. My body tensing quickly at the memory of Zack being there but relaxing after reminding myself he would never hurt her again.

"What was that?" She asked sensing my breif tension.

"Just thinking about that night, the whole Zack thing. I aint gonna let anybody ever hurt ya again Beth." I said placing a kiss to her temple.

"You know what i remember from that night?" She asked turning around on the chair, sitting on her knees and facing me. "I remember tying you up." She said scooting closer to me, her hands running up my thighs to the button on my jeans. "I remembered how hot it was to ride you." She said unbuttoning the button and making her way to work on my zipper. "I remembered how hot it was hearing you curse and moan my name." She breathed out before reaching into my pants and pulling my erection free. "I remember sucking you until i thought you were gonna lose control." She said stroking me, looking up at me through her lashes. "I remember you making me come in the middle of that concert crowd." She groaned out. "That! Was hot." She smiled. "Public sex." She simply stated, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as my breathing became labored. I knew i couldnt control it anymore and audiences in the hotels or condos be damned because i needed to be buried deep inside Beth. My Beth. My Fiance. The Future Beth Dixon. And i was going to let her claim me right here, on the chair on the beach. I grabbed her hips lifting her to get closer to me. She spread her legs, straddling me as i pushed her dress up enough to expose her still naked core to me.

"Yer killin me with this no panty business Darlin." I groaned out before letting her sheath me with her warm wet core.

"I wanted to make sure we could finish what we started." She said before she lifted herself off of me and slammed back down on me. I released one hand on her hip, sliding it between us to circle her swollen clit.

"Come for me Darlin." I moaned out in a begging tone. I was fighting against my own climax that was about to snap like a rubberband but she had to come first. I needed her to. I had to feel her throb around me before i could give in to my release. "Beth, please. Im gonna come Darlin, i cant hold it much longer." I begged.

"Then dont." She said before slamming her lips down on mine and i couldnt hold it anymore the rubberband snapped releasing myself inside her as i breathed out her name. As i started to slightly come down from my Beth induced high i could feel her pulsating around me, her breathing labored as she rested her forehead on my shoulder. "Wow." Was the only word she could manage. I smiled as she shifted off of me to fix her dress. "Ready to go get the newlyweds and head back to the condo?" She asked standing up and grabbing her shoes. I nodded as i fixed myself, zipping and buttoning my pants. "Can we cross balcony sex off our list tonight?" She giggled.

"Are you trying to kill me tonight?" I asked jokingly.

"No but drunk me is a fiesty, blunt, nymphomaniac." She admitted chuckling a little.

"Well i'll always make sure the bar at the house is fully stocked fer ya." I joked and she swatted me on the arm playfully as we made our way back to the bar.

A/N: Again! Sorry this is a few days late :( i hope it did make up for the extra wait though. I love you all! Reviews inspire me! And dont be afraid to post anything youd like to see happen. This fic is for yall and its my dream to make it everything yall want it to be! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS TWD DOES...AND 311 OWNS THE LYRICS TO THE WONDERFUL SONG 'LOVE SONG'

P.s. I didnt have time dto edit because i was trying to get this up asap since tomoreow is going to be hectic. Sorry if its not perfect. I will try to get bsck in and edit it tomorrow if i find the time. Much love!


	5. Ass Kissin' - Balcony Bonus

BETH'S POV

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWD.

A/N: THIS IS MORE LIKE AN AUTHOR'S CORRECTION! SO AFTER LISTENING TO 311'S REMAKE OF LOVE SONG I COMPLETELY HAD A TOTAL BRAIN FART :( THE LYRICS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER ARE FROM THE CURE! SORRY YALL...THATS WHAT I GET FOR LATE NIGHT POSTINGS HUH? LOL ANYWHO, THIS IS NOT A "CHAPTER" THIS IS MORE LIKE A CHAPTER 3 BONUS! IN ORDER TO KISS YALLS ASS FOR MY FUMBLE OF LYRICAL CREDIT I AM GIVING YALL A LITTLE BALCONY SMUT...AGAIN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYLINE OF THE STORY, JUST A LITTLE THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKE ON THE MUSIC FROM LAST CHAPTER, SO AS A LITTLE I'M SORRY' HERE IS SOME AWESOME SMUT ;) LOVE YALL!

We got back to the bar in time to listen to the last song by the reggae band and headed back to the condo with the newlyweds in tow. Merle was quite wasted and Carleen just laughed as she helped a stumbling Merle to their suite.

"And this is what i signed up for?" She laughed. "You two have a good night!" She said before helping Merle through their door. Daryl had slid the card through the lock of our door cracking the door with the toe of his shoe and looking over to me. I stepped closer to the door to enter but was swooped up into his arms bridal style instead.

"Practice makes perfect." He said with a crooked smile. He carried me into the room through the living room area and into the bedroom sitting me on the edge of the bed, removing my shoes and sliding his hands up to the hem of my dress.

"Wait." I said in a breathy whisper. He looked up at me through his lashes with a questioning look. I stood up holding up a finger to tell him to hold on one second. I walked to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom closing the door to disrobe. I grabbed his dress shirt from the ceremony today only buttoning the buttons that fell over my stomach leaving the valley between my breasts and tops of my thighs exposed when i walked. I removed my hair from its braid shaking it loose to tumble over my shoulders in messy waves. I opened the door to find Daryl still standing in the place i had left him but his eyes were now raking over my body, the desire pooling in his bright blue eyes. I sauntered over to him putting my hands on his chest and slowly gliding them down to the hem of his tshirt. I placed my hands under his shirt running them up over his taught stomach, lifting his shirt in a slow delicious torture. After reaching his chest he reached behind him pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. He placed his hands back to hang at his sides while i smoothly slid my hands to the back of his neck pulling him down for a tender his. While lost in the kiss i took one hand down to the button of his pants, popping the button from its place and working the zipper down. He pulled away from me grabbing my hips firmly in his hands and slamming me into his body. The contact made me moan, i could feel his erection straining against his jeans pushing into my hip.

"Imma make you come under the stars for the second time tonight darlin." He breathed out into my ear. The sound of his voice, rough and coated with desire, made waves of excitement roll down my spine creating goosebumps on my skin. "Cold Darlin? How bout i warm ya up." He said running a finger over my nipples that were now poking through the thin material of his shirt. I took a step back making my way to the balcony but not before sneaking a glance at Daryl as he removed his shoes. It sure was a sight to see, a shirtless Daryl with his button and zipper undone causing his jeans to sag on his hips. He looked up to at me catching me as i was blatantly checking him out. "Like whatcha see?" He said giving me a wink.

"Just enjoying the view while i can, cant be checking out men while my fiance is around." I said with a smile making him chuckle a little.

"Well lets get this show on the road before that old cranky bastard comes back." He said while walking towards me and backing me out of the sliding glass door. He pinned me to the side wall of the balcony with his body pressed against mine. "Why ya with his old ass anyways?" He asked before kissing my neck.

"Well i mean he is kinda loaded." I said nonchalantly.

"Ouch! That all Princess?" He sad after snapping his head back to look at me in amusement.

"Well it doesn't hurt he has these eyes and a body to die for, even for an old guy." I said jokingly his eyes boring into me with challenge as he pressed his hips into mine a little harder. "To be honest, hes broken but so well put together, hes got this rough and hard exterior but hes just this big soft hopeless romantic on the inside and he doesn't even know it. He has no idea hes just perfect." I said and his eyes softened as a shy smile.

"Sounds ta me hes the lucky one." He said placing a soft kiss to my lips. He removed the pressure of his body off of mine and i whimpered at the loss. "Patience Angel." He said softly as he backed away from me and left me standing on the balcony alone. He walked into the suite for a moment before emerging with the fluffy down blanket from the bed. He laid it down on the balcony ground along with 2 pillows before laying down on it and patting the spot next to him. I laid down on my back next to him knees bent looking out and up at the sky. I closed my eyes listening to the waves as he ran his hand softly along my thigh. Once he reached the top of my thigh he gripped the inside pulling my leg away from the other exposing me a little further for his fingers to explore. He kissed me softly at first but had increased in pressure and need as his had slid to my mound. He rubbed the palm of his hand against me creating a delicious friction that i had been looking for which made me moan. He sat up releasing my lips from his and sliding down my body until his face was hovering over my exposed sex.

"Daryl, please." I begged.

"Please what darlin? He said causing his breath ghost over my core.

"I wanna feel you." I whimpered out praying he was going to skip the fourplay and bury himself inside me.

"Not yet Darlin." He said just before dipping his tongue through my now slick folds. He devoured me with his mouth, nipping and flicking his tongue over my oversensitive nub a few times before plunging his tongue into my entrance. He drove me into a frenzy while repeating this process over and over again until i was breathing his name in praise as the waves of pleasure took over my body. As my orgasm peaked he plunged his hard length into me making me scream out at the sudden intrusion. He set a slow pace as i came down from my orgasm and picking up pace slowly as he kissed my neck making the ball of pleasure in my abdomen grow at a rapid speed. After minutes of his torturous, slow love making i started to raise my hips to meet him thrust for thrust making him increase his speed and force. Our bodies were working in harmony to make the most beautiful melody and Daryl bit down on my shoulder just as i was about to climax his hips jerking as he spilled himself inside me causing my climax to hit me as he throbbed inside. as we caught our breath he rolled off me and to the side to the other pillow. The loss of his body over mine sent a chill over me as the cool wind blew off the beach. He got up adjusting his jeans and walking inside and later coming back with a blanket. He laid down beside me and covered us before whispering 'i love you' in my ear and pulling me closer to him as we both fell asleep listening to the waves on the beach.

A/N: Hope you liked the bonus scene. I am still working on on the next Chapter and hope to have it up tomorrow or Monday. Until next time, BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	6. Blast From The Past

A/N: hope everyone enjoyed the bonus chapter. Strap in folks, this rollercoaster is getting ready to leave the station. It cant be sunshine and roses all the time right? Anywho, enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS...JUST THE SHIT THEY DO IN THIS STORY.

BETH'S POV

"Its positive!" I said as i lifted up the pregnancy test in my hands to show Carleen.

"I cant believe it! A Dixon baby! Man, the world better prepare." She laughed as she gave me a hug. "How are we going to tell Dixon?" She smiled.

"He will be fine. And if he isn't, we can kick his ass." I laughed as we walked down the stairs to meet the boys in the living room. "Guess who's gonna be a Daddy?"i said smiling at Daryl. His eyebrows lifted with a quickness before Carleen spoke up.

"Merle!" She squealed before jumping into Merle's arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ya almost gave me a heart attack." Daryl whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my back.

"Would it have really been that awful if it would've been you?" I asked while squinting my eyes at him. He shook his head after hesitating too long for my liking. I rolled my eyes knowing he was lying through his teeth. "Don't lie Daryl." I said before walking over to give the celebrating couple a hug in celebration.

"Lets go get our celebration on!" Merle said before looking at Carleen, "We will getcha a bottle of Sparking Grape Juice and ya can pretend its champagne." He said giving her a wink.

"Hows the wedding planning going?" Carleen asked me as we sat at the bar, her sipping on her sparkling juice.

"Its only been 2 months. We haven't really planned anything yet. No rush i guess."i answered.

"You guys gonna try for kids after ya'll get hitched?" She asked me smiling brightly.

"I don't know. Daryl is pretty against having kids. Maybe since Merle is taking the dive, he will change his mind. I don't know. He is so good with Judith and Carl, i just don't know why he doesn't give himself credit." I answered after shrugging my shoulders.

"So i take it hes really careful huh?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm on birth control but that's about it." I said simply.

"Well for a guy that absolutely does not want kids, he sure isn't taking all the precautions available to ensure that wont happen." She smiled And she had a point. Birth control wasn't a guarantee but neither would a condom but the odds together would be damn near impossible for accidents. So the fact he wasn't taking that option definitely gave me hope but we never really worried about it from the beginning so what did that mean? Hell, he was just a man so it probably meant nothing but i would take what i could get. Merle and Daryl were playing darts across the bar. Daryl looked over catching my stare and gave me a flirtatious wink.

"Carleen?" A man's voice rang out from behind us. Carleen's shoulder tensed and i knew it must have been someone she knew. "Oh come on sweetheart, don't ignore me. I figured you'd be happy when i came back for you. Did you get my flowers?" He said, his voice starting to increase in volume as he approached us.

"Go away Martinez." She said coolly as she turned in her chair to face him. I looked over to where Merle and Daryl were playing darts and they were already headed our way.

"Oh i know you don't mean that CarCar. You told me you'd love for me forever before i got locked up." He said.

"Leave the lady alone. She clearly doesn't want you around." Daryl growled out.

"You the prick that stole my woman?" He said taking a step towards Daryl.

"That'd be me, and that's my WIFE yer talkin about, PRICK! So id suggest ya leave before ya regret getting outta lockup." Merle said taking a step in front of Daryl.

"She may be you wife now but she will be your widow soon or neither one of us will have her." Martinez said challenging Merle.

"Martinez, its over. I told you the day you went to jail. Nothing has changed from that statement." Carleen said.

"Shut up bitch!" Martinez spit. He swung his hand back to backhand her but hit me instead. I could feel the sting in my cheek and could smell the metalic smell of blood as it fell from my nose.

"Mother fucker!" Daryl spat as he lunged at Martinez but Merle got the first hit. Martinez fought back as both the Dixon brothers swung at him before Tyrese picked him up carting him to the door. "Don't you step foot in this place again!" Daryl yelled at him.

"Be smart to just leave the country while you can stupid mother fucker!" Merle yelled out.

"Carleen you'll be mine or no ones! I promise ya that!" Martinez hollered before he was thrown out the front door.

"Maybe ya'll should take an extended honeymoon until this guy is gone." I said to Carleen and she nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Merle he wont stop. I tried numerous times before to leave him before he went to jail but he wouldn't let me. He beat the shit out of me one time because he came home to me packing me stuff. Hes not sane." She said looking at Merle with fearful eyes.

"Go brother. Go to the cabin. Go on vacation. Go where ever away from here. I can handle it here." Daryl said trying to talk Merle into the idea as he grabbed napkins for my nose.

"I'm not runnin from this stupid prick!" Merle argued.

"You aren't runnin, you are keeping Carleen and your child safe." I said as i tilted my head back and applied the napkin to my nose. Merle started discussing ideas with Carleen while Daryl tended to my bleeding nose.

"Fucker needs a good ass beating. Hittin on girls. My girl. Hes lucky hes still breathin!" Daryl seethed. "Are you okay? Do ya think its broken?" He asked after taking a few calming breaths. I nodded a yes as i pulled the napkins from my nose and inspecting to see if the bleeding had stopped.

Merle had settled on going to the cabin outside the next town, that way if Daryl needed him he wouldn't be too far to help. Daryl had insisted he was a big boy ans could handle it all by himself but Merle wouldn't have it. We helped Carleen and Merle pack for their trip and seen them off from their home. After they were gone Daryl made sure the house was completely secure and notified Rick of the issue. Rick knew Martinez, he had been the one that busted him on the drug ring he was running in the bad part of town. Daryl took me back to his place, drawing a bath for us to relax in.

"Probably be best ya don't get yerself involved in this." He said as he rinsed the conditioner from my hair.

"Daryl, you don't need to be playin hero. Rick can handle this. Please don't put yourself in harms way." I said softly.

"Don't worry Darlin, I'm a hard man to kill." He chuckled before pushing my hair over one shoulder and placing kisses on the other.

"Daryl, stop trying to change the subject. I don't wanna lose you. Please keep yourself safe." I said turning slightly to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Beth. Promise me ya wont worry bout me and that you'll focus on school. Ya need ta graduate. I don't think i can handle another year of this back an forth shit." He said with desire starting to pool in his eyes. I nodded in agreement before he leaned down to intoxicate me with his kiss.

A/N: I know this is a little shorter than normal but i hope you enjoyed it just the same. :) i am going to be starting another fic for a prompt i received from a friend on The Spoiling Dead Fans...its already in the works and i have to say I'm REALLY excited about it :) reviews make me happier than a fat kid(or me) with a full cake to him/herself! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and love of this fic! Ya'll rock my world! Until next time! MUCH LOVE & BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	7. Ain't Got The Stomach For That

BETH'S POV

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWD!

It had been a week since the incident with Carleen's ex and Carleen and Merle left. Daryl had told me time and time again that Martinez hadn't came back to the bar and he hadn't seen the jerk around town either. This weekend was going to be spent at school working on a big project for one of my classes. Sasha was gone for the weekend visiting Gareth. Their relationship was really going well and i couldn't be more excited for my friend. She had gone through such a rough patch after the whole Zack situation that i was extremely worried that she may not come out of it. Her therapist had done some amazing things for her. Focusing back on my project the realization hit me. This was my last project before i graduated. This was due on Monday when i went back to class and we would focus the last 2 weeks on buckling down for finals. Finals! I was almost there. Almost there to go back to Daryl and my family and never have to leave them again. The thought was exciting but nerve wracking at the same time. The beginning of the rest of my life was just weeks away. Going back home was exciting and starting the beginning of forever with Daryl was even more exciting. But the thought of having to job search after this and put my degree to work scary as hell. The sun had set and i had been finishing the second page of my 5 page report when i heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on!" I hollered as i walked from my room to the door. I opened the door to find a very handsome looking Daryl. "What are you doing here?" I said with a smile. We had talked earlier and he knew i was spending this weekend on this last minute project the professor had given us.

"Ya sounded stressed figured ya could use a beak." He answered taking a step in the door.

"Why did you knock silly, you have a key." I laughed.

"I figured it wouldn't be a surprise if i just walked in." He chuckled. I smiled at him knowing he was right. "Here i gotcha this. Sasha helped me pick it out fer our date."he said handing me a bag. I walked over to the couch pulling out a simple black dress.

"Its beautiful. Are we going somewhere fancy?" I asked as i reached down into the bag again and pulling out a box. Daryl nodded his head as i opened the box finding a pair of black high heeled booties with black studs on them giving them an effect of having spikes. "These look dangerous." i laughed. "Do i have a time restraint?" I asked walking towards my bedroom.

"Got 20 minutes. 25 if we haul ass to the restaurant. Sorry, had to handle a few things at home before i could take off." He said sitting down on the arm of the couch. I rushed into the room pulling my hair from my messy bun and smoothing it over my shoulders. I threw the dress on and rushed into my attached bathroom and ran the straightener over the kinks the hair tie had left in my hair. I emerged a few minutes later after doing my make up to find Daryl looking out the big bay window. "That would be record time for any woman getting ready." He said as he started to turn around. "Beautiful."he breathed as his stare met mine. He stuck his arm out for me to take it as we headed out for our date. Daryl was quiet on the way to dinner but he held my hand almost all the way there.

"So how are things at home?" I asked trying to pry something out of him. I knew he was hiding something, every time we talked he would change the subject very quickly whenever the conversation ever came to the man that was currently trying to ruin Merle and Carleen's lives. He pulled his hand away from mine and his grip tightened on the wheel for a split second before his body relaxed.

"Your dad is doing good. Maggie and Glenn are doing really well. They've been babysitting for Lori and Rick a lot. Something about practicing. I wouldn't be surprised if Maggie is pregnant before the summer." He said as we pulled into the parking lot of the fanciest restaurant in town. He parked before i could say anything else and hopped out walking around to open my door and escort me into the restaurant.

"Surprise!" A ton of voices shouted as we rounded the corner to our table. I jumped and the looked around finding Daddy, Maggie, Glenn, Lori, Carl, Judith, Merle, Carleen, Gareth, and Sasha.

"Sasha wanted us to have an engagement party." Daryl said leaning over to my ear. I hugged everyone, thanking them for the surprise. We were quietly eating dinner when i heard Merle ask about Michonne. Daryl gave Merle a side glance that resembled a death stare. "This isn't the place or time Merle." He gritted out. "How was yer dinner darlin'" he asked me smoothly trying to avoid me asking questions.

"Daryl whats going on with Michonne?" I asked ignoring his previous question. He rolled his eyes cursing Merle's existence under his breath.

"She's fine. Just got into an accident today. That's why i was runnin late to pick ya up is all." He answered me calmly, looking everywhere else instead of in my eyes. His eyes showed there was more and he was trying badly to hide it.

"Does it have something to do with Carleen's Ex? Is that why Rick isn't here? He is working on trying to figure it out isn't he?" I drilled him. I needed answers and i needed answers now. Why was he trying so hard to hide it all from me. I needed to know what was going on with the people i loved back home. "I have a right to know, Daryl." I stated in a condescending tone. His eyes shot up to mine and he looked as though he was pained to admit it as he nodded hid head.

"I just don't want ya ta be worrin over us back home when ya got a shit ton of stuff goin on at school. We can handle that jackass, ya don't need ta be involved. Especially now that hes targeting people in Merle and I's lives." He said and started biting on his nails. He was worried. He had a right to be. But now i had to wonder who all was at risk, me, Daryl, Michonne, Rick, Lori, Carl, Judith, my Daddy...the thought shook me to my core.

"Daryl, please dont let him hurt anyone else. Don't let him hurt our family." I said trying hard to hold back tears. He grabbed my hand holding it tightly, his blue eyes piercing me in my place.

"I will do anything it takes to keep ya safe, Darlin. He wont hurt our family." He said in a whisper. We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed back to the apartment where Daryl made love to me then stroked my back until i was asleep. I woke up the next morning to a muffin on his pillow from my favorite bakery in the tiny town. He had also left me a letter explaining that he had to go because something happened back home over the night and he didn't want to wake me. I tried calling him to check in to see what happened but was sent to his voicemail. He sent me a text message a few minutes later telling me to nit worry he was handling the issue, for me to just focus on my school work, it'd be best for me to stay put at school until this all got sorted out, and he would try to visit soon. Something about the whole situation made me sick to my stomach. I took a few nibbles of my muffin as i got my coffee made and had to run to the bathroom where my body rid itself of all of my dinner the night before and the little bit of muffin i had this morning. I figured it was just since my nerves were so shot and decided to call Maggs to get any information i could get. My stomach churned again when she didn't answer either.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out! I know its not much but this is just a set up of the hell our couple is going to go through for the next handful of chapters. I do apologize for my absence the past 2 weeks. Halloween killed me and now my kids are on fullblown Christmas mode and driving me crazy. Lol anywho, if you haven't checked out Breaking The Law yet, go check it out. I should have that update out this afternoon. :) if yall have any additional ideas for This fic please leave it in the reviews or inbox me. :) i am struggling with the motivation for this one. And i think at this point, because i know whats coming, i am trying to hold off writing the depressive bullshit, and that really isn't fair to yall so i am trying to push through it and write but i think my bethyl loving heart and mind is trying to protect itself from writing the bad stuff that is about to come...especially when haters are so sure out Beth is going to die during the MSF. I'm trying to hold out hope. I'm just super stoked for this next episode...DARYL IN SAVE BETH MODE. HELL YES! Anywho, that's enough of my rant. MUCH LOVE YALL & BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	8. A message for my lovelies

HELLO ALL MY SWEET DARLINGS!

I just wanted to pop into this FanFic and speak to all of my lovelies. So, that MidSeason Finale...i could say so many things but if you honestly want my opinion on it you can find me on tumblr and see my full emotional upset on it. BUT i eant all of you lovely readers to know, I WILL NOT BE STOPPING ANY OF MY FICS!

I want you all to know that this fic will probably be on hiatus for a few weeks. I had actually been working on it this weekend and its in such a heartbreaking point that i am going to wait a few weeks to post it because i feel we are all in too much of a heartbreaking funk that we dont need a chapter or in this case a few chapters of heartbreak to add to our pain.

I WILL BE writing continuing Breaking The Law. Its so new and fun at this point that i feel it will help us all heal a little. We need happy Bethyl right now before we can go down a dark path again in any fics. Atleast thats what i feel. I am healing my brthyl loving heart by writing and i hope it helps yall too.

I am already outlining a fic that will be rewriting the midseason finale's last 10 minutes to what Beth and Bethyl deserved. BETH WILL LIVE! And i will then follow the rest of the Season 5 second half and rewriting the episodes with Beth included. This is how i am going to keep Beth and Bethyl alive.

I feel like we fell in love with Beth and Bethyl. And Bethyl will forever live on as long as Daryl is alive. And i enjoy playing with their characters. We seen the chemistry and having a couple like that, is worth fighting for, regardless if one of them is alive or not. I will forever write using Beth and Daryl. They were absolutely perfect for each other and i hope everyone reads this full thing and backs me up and enjoys these fics to their full extent. (AND AGAIN, BETHYL WAS/IS CANON IN MY MIND. DARYL LOOKED LIKE A MAN THAT HAD JUST LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE)

LETS HEAL TOGETHER MY LOVELIES!

MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

Leave a review on this message and let me know how yall are feeling, what you need to heal, if yall support my decisiom to keep going. Yall rock my world and i would love to hear from you guys!


	9. Red Handed

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Just a fair warning, this story is about to get really rough. I can however say there will be light at the end of the tunnel. If you are still extremely heartbroken, you may want to wait to finish this story. I love you all and am continuing this fic because of that. Much Love And Bethyl On My Lovelies!

DARYL'S POV

Leaving Beth yesterday morning was hard but it was only easier since she had been sleeping. I wouldn't have to deal with those gorgeous doe eyes looking up at me, begging me not to leave. The mental picture was heartbreaking enough. I had just gotten done taking Michonne some lunch at her home. She had broken her leg in two places and although Michonne was a serious badass bitch, she needed rest to heal. That wasn't settling well with her either. My phone rang, it was Beth. I silenced the ring and continued on my way to the police station. By the time i got to the police station Beth had sent me 3 text messages.

_I miss you. -B

_I love you. -B

_I guess just give me a call when you get a chance :( -B

Staying away from her wasn't at all what i wanted and it was extremely hard. But it was even harder trying to ignore her but i had to. I had to get this shit straightened out with this psycho, Martinez. And until he was taken care of, Beth, Merle, Carleen, and my unborn niece or nephew were at risk and that wasn't gonna fly with me. I sent her a quick reply before sitting down in the chair across from Rick.

"Any more news, big man?" I asked grabbing Rick's attention from whatever he was working on.

"I cant get any evidence that Martinez is the guy that sabotaged Michonne's car. However, Dale was telling me it was Maggie's car Jimmy was in. Do you have camera's at the shop? Dale said he wasn't aware of any but i know you and Merle better than that." He smiled.

"Yeah i have some camera's around the property. Hell, Merle don't even know about 'em." I answered. Maggie had told me she was having problems with her SUV so i had stopped by and gotten it the day before the engagement party. Jimmy had been driving the car back to Maggie and Glenn's this morning after it had been fixed and the car blew up, killing Jimmy. His parents had been notified and i spent the rest of my day trying to tell everyone not to tell Beth yet. I had to be with her when she found out. "I will get ya the footage after i get back from seein Beth." I said standing up and putting my hand out for him to shake.

"She's gonna be a mess. Jimmy and her were high school sweethearts." Rick said and i nodded understanding what he was saying. "Do you think Martinez was just trying to make Merle's shop look bad or do you think he was actually after Maggie?" He asked walking me to the door.

"I dunno. This guy is fucking insane so i wouldn't put either past him." I answered truthfully.

"Well you really need to tell Beth whats going on and that she needs to be very careful. The both of you need to be careful." Rick said patting me on the shoulder and i hummed in agreement.

The drive to Beth's seemed longer than normal but i was sure it was just the dread of what i was going to have to deliver to her. I parked the car and slowly made my way to her apartment. She answered the door with her hair in a messy bun, sweatpants, and one of my old t-shirts that i didn't know she had, looking frustrated.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to straighten her clothes and hair. She looked up to me and her cheeks were flush, eyes pooling with desire.

"Did i interrupt something?" I asked unable to resist the way she looked so frustrated and frazzled.

"Maybe you did." She stated matter of factly blush rising in her cheeks more.

"Were you playin with yerself Greene?" I asked which only made her blush more.

"Well if my boyfriend hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night, when i woke up horny, i wouldn't have to." She said in a challenging tone. I smirked for a brief moment and then remembered i wasn't here to flirt, have sex, or spend intimate time with her. I was here to deliver heartbreaking news.

"Can i come in?" I asked and her whole demeanor changed sensing my discomfort. She stepped aside allowing me to walk inside. I was standing behind the couch unable to sit since my nerves were getting the best of me.

"Whats wrong Daryl? Is Daddy ok?" She said as fear passed over her features.

"Yer Dad's fine. But i gotta tell ya somethin'" i said looking at her.

"Maggie? Glenn? Shawn?" She started rambling off names frantically.

"Jimmy." I said as she was rattling off names.

"Is he ok?" She asked with tears starting to well up in her eyes. I shook my head and looking away for a moment because she was killing me while looking up at me with those big watering doe eyes.

"I'm so sorry Darlin. So sorry." I whispered into her hair as she clung to me soaking my shirt with her tears. Her body wracked with violent sobs as i just held her.

"What h-h-happened?" She finally whispered against my chest.

"He was taking Maggie back her car. She had me workin on it. And it just blew up about half way down the road." I answered honestly.

"Oh my god. It could've been Maggie or Glenn or even Daddy. Daryl it could've been you." She sobbed. "Is it bad I'm relieved it was Jimmy?" She asked turning her head up to me with hurt evident on her face.

"Not at all, Darlin. Not at all." I answered holding her a little bit closer. I hadn't really thought about that. I could have been me. But maybe Martinez would give up after i was dead. I shook my head slightly at the thought. He wouldn't give up until Merle was dead and Carleen was his. I pulled Beth a little closer knowing i was going to everything i could to stop this fucker from ruining any more lives.

"Daryl please stay with me." She said clutching me tighter and i couldn't say no.

The next few days washed together in a blur. Beth came back home with me and helped Jimmy's family with the funeral arrangements and the get together afterwards at their home for family and close friends. His funeral had been beautiful and Beth even sang, her voice breaking with emotions every now and then which was perfectly understandable. While at the cemetery laying Jimmy to rest Beth had a bone breaking grip on my hand but that wasn't why i had a weird feeling in my gut. My heart broke for his family and for all of his friends. It broke the most for Amy who was draped across his casket sobbing uncontrollably. I could sympathize the most for her. I hadn't always had the best experience with familial love but romantic love i had with Beth. And i couldn't imagine ever losing her to death. The thought made a shiver run down my spine just as something caught my eye off in the distance. Martinez. Grinning like a 1st place Olympic Medalist. He had nerve coming here and all i wanted to do was walk over to him and kill the bastard. Be done with it all. But i wasn't going to make a scene at Jimmy's funeral. And most of all i wasn't going to put Beth's life at risk with her here. After everything was done we walked back to my truck to leave the cemetery. Walking up to my truck i found a piece of paper placed under one of my wipers. I grabbed the slip of paper as Beth rounded to the other side of the truck. I looked around suspiciously before unfolding it.

'That poor boy's blood is on your hands. Should've been your girlfriend. Give me Carleen and we can end this. Or i can take your girl.' My blood was boiling as anger and fear filled my body. I folded the paper and placed it in the breast pocket of my jacket and hopped into the truck.

"What was that?" Beth asked innocently.

"Ticket, gonna have a talk with Rick about it later." I half lied. We stopped by the gathering at Jimmy's parents where i slid the paper to Rick sitting next to me. He looked at me, eyes wide with horror. And i knew he knew what it meant and who it was from.

"We are gonna get this taken care of Daryl. He's not gonna get to Beth." He whispered to me and patted my shoulder before leaving with Lori and the kids.

The whole ride back to Beth's apartment was spent in silence. Her hand in mine with a gentle squeeze every now and then to reassure each other we still had each other.

A/N: I was in the middle of writing this when Coda happened, and couldn't bring myself to write something so tragic. The next chapter is going to be in Beth's POV and its going to be a heartbreaker, just a fair warning. I can say that through all the bullshit they will go through during this fic, it is STILL a BETHYL fic and they will get their happy ending! So just hang in there with me. And again, if going through this heartbreak isn't something you can handle quite yet, i can totally understand! I am still working on Breaking The Law and that's gonna be more of a Bethyl Feel Good story with some action in it. So feel free to check that out. I've also started Crescendo which is a rewrite of the end of the MSF, Coda...so go check that one out too and let me know what you think! Feel free to share this or any of the fics ive got with your Bethyl friends and family. I know personally FanFiction has been the only thing healing my heart so spread the love. I love and appreciate each and every one of you that has left a review, favorites, follows, and support to continuing writing about our favorite couple. Bethyl Lives my Darlings! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


End file.
